


Hug

by esther81828



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: M/M, One Shot, gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esther81828/pseuds/esther81828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based on the fourth book of the series. The Bible-reading Orc and the frustrated Howard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i know it is such a little-known ship but i wrote it anyway. This is my OTP in the whole series, so. I am not sure if there will be another chapter. Enjoy reading :)

Howard sat beside Orc. They didn't exchange a word. Just simply sat there. Howard faced the sky, staring blankly to the floating clouds. Orc’s back arced, like he was falling asleep. Only he wasn't.

Since they moved to the Lake Orc had been in this weird position. Orc wasn't a talkative guy at the very beginning, but he had never been like this— silent, sober, movement-less. Lifeless.

For that matter, Howard worried about him.

If anything, Howard wouldn't say they were friends. They used each other, and they never really like each other. At least Howard didn't think the feeling between them was something like that. Yet he still worried.

“Pleasant day, huh?” He said.

“Yeah,” Orc replied quietly.

The temptation of beginning a conversation failed. Once again. Howard exhaled in frustration.

“What's wrong with you, dude?” Howard asked, “What’s your problem?”

The stone-made giant sat there without a word.

“Where's that drunk guy with all hauling and roaring, huh Orc?” Howard demanded, “Where’s your heavy fists and all the strength?”

Orc didn't reply. Howard jumped on his feet.

“You love to read the bible, right? So how about this: you're not fucking Samson and there is no fucking Delilah. No one had cut away your hair even if you had any to be cut, so stop being this useless, stupid stone here okay?”

Orc still didn't move. He just looked at Howard in an odd confusion, as if didn’t understand any of those words.

Howard felt something rising slowly up from the bottom of his eyes. His vision was veiled.

“Talk to me,” he pleaded, “Orc, said something. Anything.”

He never had loved to chat with Orc. Never. But it would be a miracle if so. Even if Orc was just simply roaring and swinging his fist to him, that would rather be nice. Just stop being this numb, wood-like creature.

Howard’s shoulders shook frantically. And he felt something dribbling down his cheeks. He'd never realize what he was crying for, and at some point, he did not want to.

And then as if triggered by the tears, Orc made a movement. He held out his rocky hand, reached to Howard, and grabbed the weeping boy close to him.

“Let go of me, you idiot,” Howard struggled uselessly, “you stupid, Goddamn idiot.”

Yet the stone boy didn't let go, and there was no way Howard would yank himself free. He ended up buried his face into Orc’s stone body, his tears soaking into the gravels.

This is not Orc, he told himself. Orc would never bother to give out a hug, much less to him. The FAYZ had turned Orc into a monster, and made things go totally weird between them. Awkwardly weird.

 


End file.
